


Red Flag

by Yodawgiherd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Dialogue, Explicit Language, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Mysterious Eren Yeager, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suspension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodawgiherd/pseuds/Yodawgiherd
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman didn't know how all this happened so quickly. She was a dutiful college student, doing Muay Thai in her spare time under the ever-watchful eye of her brother. But with the semester done, she lets Sasha talk her into having fun for once and is thrown into the nightlife. Everything is great until...Until he walks in.With a flash of green eyes, mysterious words and a piece of silk rope, he sends her down a rabbit hole of self-exploration, not only of her repressed sexuality but also of the inner demons that she kept locked for so, so long.When she finds out what he does for a living, it does not get better.It gets worse.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t get into cars with strangers.“

That’s what her mother told her back when she was a child, and that was the rule Mikasa lived by. Until tonight. Because tonight, Mikasa was leading a complete unknown out of the bar, not nearly as drunk as she wanted to be when she came here.

Why?

Because her last exam was done and she had a glorious month of no university work, no assignments, no nothing, just free time to do whatever she wished. Which meant getting roped in with Sasha and following her best friend out of the dorms and into the welcoming embrace of the city’s busy nightlife.

Mikasa had a clear intent in mind - get as drunk as possible and finally let go of all the pent-up stress. School was kicking her ass lately, so much that she had to cut down on her Muay Thai classes, a fact that had her brother scowling endlessly. With the image of Levi’s disappointed face floating on her mind, Mikasa shook her head. She didn’t want to think about her brother today, or school, or workouts, or her job. Tonight, she wanted to drink and have a good time with Sasha. Tonight, her brain was in party mode, a thing very rare to behold.

The plan was going swimmingly. She and Sasha met some other schoolmates at the first bar, doing the exact same thing as they were, and they joined forces. When Sasha grew bored, they changed establishments for another bar where they met yet another group, and once again bundled together. Her brown-haired friend just had that effect on people, Sasha was so friendly that it was infectious in a way. Now surrounded by a rather large group, Mikasa could finally feel the fact that her finals are done making its way to her brain. For the first time in months, she felt herself relaxing, truly enjoying the moment. Raising her glass, she clinked it with the others and emptied it, feeling the burn of alcohol in her throat. Laughter all around the table, everything was going great. Mikasa was getting wasted at exactly the preferred rate, and her life didn’t seem so gloom for a moment. But then she made the fatal mistake. She let her eyes wander over the bar, thinking about getting a refill.

And then he walked in.

Brown hair in a ponytail, green emeralds for eyes, a confident stride of someone who is attractive and damn well knows it. Not paying attention left or right, he beelined to the bar, nodding at the bartender who almost immediately served him something in a tall glass. A regular then.

“Hey, Miks…”

Torn from her trance, she turned her head to the left to see Sasha gripping her shoulder, an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

“You’re staring.”

A faint blush crept up Mikasa’s features and she vehemently denied such accusation.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are. I haven’t seen you like this since you saw that new motorbike model.”, turning on shaky legs, Sasha observed the new guy down the glass in one smooth go, “Well, I can see why you’re gawking like that. This looks like a fun ride too.”

It took a second before Mikasa understood the double-meaning of Sasha’s words, which made her blush even harder.

“It’s not like that…”

“Why not?”

“H-Huh?”

“You’re an adult, a grown woman Miks. Go talk to the guy, see where the night takes you. Shoo!”

“B-But..”

“Hey, I won’t force you.”, Sasha calmed her, “But I don’t see what’s wrong in you having some fun once in your life. C’mon, what’s the worst thing that can happen? If he’s a creep or something, just knock him down on his ass.”

Mikasa opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, but nothing came out.

“Welp, if you want to just sit here and make fish-faces at me, that’s fine too, but I’m getting another drink. You have fun now, you hear?”

Done with her free advice class, Sasha let go of Mikasa’s shoulder and made her way back towards the bar. Turning the words inside her head, she tapped her fingers against the glass. Have fun, Sasha said. But she was having fun, damn it, before this guy walked in. Now all she could think of was how nicely his forearms looked when he flexed his fingers and….

Oh god, was she seriously admiring his forearms? How far had she fallen…

Then again, Sasha was right, there was nothing wrong with enjoying yourself once in a while. In the worst-case scenario, Mikasa was more than able to defend herself, Levi took care of that years ago. The Muay Thai made her into quite an efficient brawler. Finishing her next shot, Mikasa made a decision, standing up swiftly without even wobbling on her feet. Unlike Sasha, she was very far from being hammered, and the lack of alcohol in her system was making this thing that much harder. A deep breath later, she made her way towards where the guy was sitting, wondering how the hell one starts a conversation with a complete stranger.

In high school, Mikasa was often told that she has the attitude of an ice queen – she didn’t care what people thought about her, and she didn’t think much about anyone herself. As queen of the ice, she should be good at breaking it, right? Yet apparently it didn’t work that way, because she found herself standing next to the stranger’s barstool while drawing a complete blank in her brain. Words were just impossible, and she cursed whoever invented English because he had to make the language so hard on purpose. Just as she was about to turn and walk/run away in shame, the stranger took notice of her, turning towards Mikasa with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I help you?”

Damn, even his voice was sexy. Nice low barytone that vibrated right through her entire being, the feeling very pleasant. So pleasant that…..

Shit! He asked her a question, answer. Answer. Answer….

“I…. Huh…”

For some reason, he found that amusing, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. Pointing at the stool next to him, he continued himself.

“Would you like to sit?”

Saved from answering, she plopped down on the offered seat, her cheeks flaming red. This wouldn’t work, she was just making a fool of herself. And the stranger was keen on torturing her with more completely basic questions that any other human being would have no problem answering.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

A nod was the best she could manage.

“Any preferences?”

“H-Huh…”

She could hear the grin in his voice.

“I’ll pick for you then, if that’s okay.”

Another nod.

Leaning over the counter, he ordered her something, sitting back after. Determined to stop acting like a five-year-old, Mikasa raised her eyes, meeting the inquisitive green gaze. She could get lost in those eyes, no problem….

“Can I at least know your name? Please.”

All right, she can give him that much, come on, brain. Take the question, search for the information in the archives, bring it out and…

“M-Mikasa.”

Good job!

“Mikasa.”, it rolled off his tongue naturally, despite how exotic her name was, “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

He paused there, probably waiting for a response on such a nice compliment but got nothing.

“I’m Eren. Nice to meet you.”

She nodded at him. Again. Luckily, the bartender picked just that moment to clink her drink down, and Mikasa could hide her face behind the glass for a moment. Whatever Eren ordered her was fruity and fresh, with just a small hint of alcohol. It would appear that he wasn’t trying to get her wasted, which earned him a few good guy points in her book.

“So… Mikasa…”

Oh god, he was talking again.

“How are you doing this evening? All good?”

If she came here of her own volition, that meant that she wanted to talk to the guy so, please, please man...

Nope, nothing came out.

“Well, they say silence is golden right?”

For whatever reason, Eren looked like he was having a blast in this one-sided dialogue, instead of being weirded out. Why? And he still went on.

“Since you are such a great conversation partner, I could bounce some of my ideas off you, what do you say? Nothing? Good. Ok, so….”

Sometimes, she wished that she was more like Sasha. While in the ring Mikasa could take on anyone or anything, in social situations she was helpless. On the other hand, Sasha could very well have a great talk with a rock and somehow befriend it. Mikasa should know, as she was the rock at the start of their friendship, it was completely Sasha’s doing that they were roommates now. But even with that giant social blocker in her brain, Mikasa could see that she completely sunk whatever chance she had here, and now was left with only one thing. Exit. Gritting her teeth, she stood up straight, interrupting Eren’s monologue about the economic situation of the middle class.

“I’m sorry, but this is not working.”, to ease her speech, she kept her eyes on the floor, “I made an ass of myself, so I’ll just cut my losses and leave. Feel free to laugh.”

Resolutely, she began to turn, only to be stopped by his voice.

“Please don’t.”

Raising her eyes from the floor, she saw that Eren’s face was completely serious, he wasn’t making fun of her.

“Huh?”

“Mikasa, please don’t go.”, he repeated, “I do enjoy your company.”

“The company of a silent creep?”

“Creep? No... I think it’s cute.”

The blush that was present on her face for this whole time had now spread everywhere.

“W-What?”

“Yea. I know that this is pretty shallow of me, but I think that you are really pretty, and I would like to get to know you better.”, a crooked smile appeared, “If you will finally talk to me, that is.”

Watching him, Mikasa’s useless brain offered her a new direction. Hey, if you can’t talk to the guy, how about we kick it up a notch? How about we get to know…. Physically?

What?

This was completely out of her character. She had never done this before. She never even thought about doing it before. But this is how Sasha did it, right? This is how.. normal people did it. This was….

Weird as fuck.

But she liked this guy, really really liked how he looked, he was basically what she imagined her type to be if it was a person. Hell, she even liked how he talked. To top all this attraction off, there was that strange gut feeling Mikasa got once she moved closer to him. Like she knew him already, like they already talked before or something. It had to be fake, as this was the first time her eyes ever saw Eren because she wouldn’t forget someone like this.

No sir.

Yet the feeling remained, only growing stronger.

The alcohol made her bold in a rush. As if it was hiding before, making a fool of her during the conversation, but now it was in her system and working as it should. Mikasa collected all that was left of her courage, hot-glued it together, and made a single sentence.

“How about we skip the talking and head out?”

Eren’s eyes widened, and Mikasa didn’t blame him. How does one react when the girl that couldn’t complete a sentence is now asking you out. Snap, just like that.

“You sure?”, the wariness was clear in his voice.

Scared that her voice will betray her again, Mikasa just nodded, her favorite head movement for the evening. And honestly, he would have to be stupid not to take her up on the offer.

“All right then.”

Eren finished his drink, fished out some money and placed them on the counter before standing up. His eyes were still confused, but he gestured towards the exit in the classic “ladies first” move. Dude was probably still half-sure that Mikasa was making fun of him. Shooting a last look towards her group, Mikasa’s eyes met Sasha’s who gave her encouraging thumbs up. And then they were out, standing awkwardly in front of the bar.

“Is there a place you want to go?”, Eren asked, either dense as hell or the perfect gentleman, giving her an out if she wanted it.

Judging from his face, it was probably the latter, but Mikasa was still riding high on that ultimate bravery wave, determined to push through to the final goal.

“How about your place?” she offered.

To her surprise, Eren leaned closer, and Mikasa’s fist tensed on its own, ready to defend herself if the need arose. But all he did was look her in the eyes, studying her face for a moment.

“You’re hardly even drunk.”, he finally concluded, pulling back.

“That an issue?”

“It would be an issue if you were hammered.”, Eren corrected her, “I have no interest in that.”

“Well, I’m just slightly buzzed, so how about you get us a ride?”

“Do you really want me to?”

“I wouldn’t be asking otherwise.”

Finally convinced that Mikasa was in her senses and wanting this, Eren was quick to grab them a taxi. Not that long after, they were standing in front of his flat’s door while he fumbled with the keys a bit before finding the right one. Cracking the door open, he stepped aside, letting Mikasa go in first.

“Welcome to my kingdom.”, he said, “Make yourself at home.”

It was a very nice flat, much better than her dorm. Pretty big too, Mikasa noted, making her wonder if he was living here on his own.

“Take your shoes off please,” a polite request from behind her, “I like to keep things clean.”

Her brother would be happy. After complying, Mikasa walked into something which was probably a living room, dominated by a large couch and a flat-screened TV. Following Eren’s wish of making herself at home, she sat down, eyes wandering. The room was very neat and organized, but it lacked personal items, those small trinkets that people collected through their lives and that could be used to get a bit of an insight into their personality. Even in his home, Eren remained a mystery.

The couch dipped, announcing his arrival. Turning to face him, Mikasa was once again hit by that beautiful green gaze, somehow making her feel all warm and tingly inside.

“So, what do we do now?”, Eren asked, smiling once more, “Something on your mind?”

In rare moments like these, Mikasa usually asked herself a question. What would Sasha do? Well…

“Just one.”

Luckily, he sat close enough that when she moved in for the kiss, she didn’t have to go far. It still caught him a bit off guard, but Eren had quick reactions and was kissing her back before she could truly get irritated at the lack of response. Hot damn, he was good. She could say that he was experienced, because the movements of his tongue and lips were short but calculated, drawing gasps much faster than Mikasa thought was possible. He liked to take control too, as she found herself on her back very quickly, with Eren hovering over her, pressing her down into the soft material. The way he kissed was addicting, and with each one, Mikasa was more at peace with her reckless decision to come here.

Was it out of her character? Sure. But why did that matter? Her heartbeat was intensifying, her skin growing hotter with each swipe of Eren’s tongue. The place between her legs, the one she kept ignoring through most of her life, was waking up from its hibernation. Mikasa’s libido came out of its cave and sniffed the air, feeling the sexual tension crystalize in the tiny droplets of sweat that beaded on her porcelain skin.

When he dropped his mouth down to her neck, the sharp bite made her moan, the realization that she will have a dark mark tomorrow flying out of the window. Mikasa Ackerman with a hickey, now that was something nobody in her class would ever expect. Her body acted on its own, turned on so efficiently, she didn’t even realize that her hips rubbed against him, against that hardness that was forming in Eren’s pants. Dropping a hand between them, she palmed that impressive length, earning a groan against the skin on her neck. Oh god, he was quite big, she realized, her fingers exploring. Thick too, and that small reasonable part of Mikasa’s mind, now locked in a cage by the overflowing horny one, wondered how the hell is he even going to fit inside her. When was the last time she as much as fingered herself?

Yet for some reason, it was that touch that broke the spell. She was enjoying this, he was, judging from the sounds he was making, too, so when Eren suddenly pulled back without saying anything Mikasa did not understand it at all.

Opening her eyes that she closed in her bliss before, Mikasa saw that Eren was sitting a bit away from her, watching her with a strange glint in his gaze.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked, more than hoping that he will continue.

Instead, he shook his head.

“I can’t do this.”

“Huh?”

Bullshit. Unless Eren was keeping a very large flashlight in his boxers, he most definitely could do it. Question was, why didn’t he want to? He did say that she is pretty, right?

“I can’t…. Uhm... It’s hard to explain.”

“Try me.”

“I think it would be better to show you. Wait here? Please.”

So polite. Mikasa nodded, watching him give her a tight smile before he stood up and disappeared somewhere inside the flat. At least it gave her time to sit up and fix her ruffled dress, palming her skirt back into submission and calming her mind for a moment. The horny didn’t want to go back, now that it was let out after such a long time. It didn’t feel nice to be so violently yanked from such a pleasant kiss, but Eren had something to get off his chest and if she wanted the night to go on, she had to deal with it first. Such is life, no good thing comes without baggage.

Eren was back before she could think about whatever the problem was. He looked the same, the only change being that his face was wet, most likely from a splash of cold water, and he was holding something in his hands. Sitting back, he offered the item to Mikasa for inspection, making her brows furrow. It was a rope. Reaching out, she took it, feeling it in her own hands, still having no idea what this had to do with Eren giving her the proverbial blue balls.

“It’s soft.”, she said out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

“It’s a special kind, silk, doesn’t give burns or marks easily.”, Eren quickly supplied.

All right, that’s cool, but still….

“I don’t get it.”, she finally surrendered, looking up from the rope.

“The thing is, I don’t really have normal sex.”

 _Normal_ sex?

“Why?”

“Professional deformation.”

“H-Huh?”

“That’s a story for another day. Now, since you are apparently willing to continue, I have to ask you.”, Eren took the rope from her hands, flexing it between his fingers, “Would it be okay if I tied you up first?”

Talk about a giant red flag. The stranger not only had her in his home all alone, but he also wanted to tie her up as the first thing. Normally, Mikasa would immediately say no and leave. But then again…

Normal Mikasa would never find herself here in the first place. Normal Mikasa would never talk to strangers at a bar and ask them out for what was obviously a one-night stand. Normal Mikasa…….. was on vacation today.

“I don’t know, I’ve never tried it.”, she confessed.

“That’s fine, let’s start small, see if you can handle it.”, Eren immediately answered, “Hold out your hand.”

Following the command, Mikasa did so, watching when he looped the rope once around her wrist, tightening it with very practiced movements. This was not his first time, that was for sure.

“First a rule, if I do something you don’t like and you want me to stop immediately, just say Red, okay?”

She nodded. That was easy enough.

“Good. Now close your eyes.”, Eren went on, “Tell me how you feel.”

She did so, surrendering to the darkness. The touch at her wrist was something new, but not unpleasant, the rope was indeed very soft. It hugged her close, like a bracelet, sliding over her skin with a hushed whisper that promised so much more, if she is willing.

“It’s… good. Good.”

“Okay, let’s try something harder. Can I have your other hand? Oh, and keep your eyes closed.”

When she offered it, Eren gently pushed her hands together and after a moment her hands were tied at the wrist.

“What now?”

Mikasa breathed in, breathed out, focused on that sensation. At first, it was fine, but then….

The memories, the blood, the darkness. She was small, hiding under the table, clutching the wooden leg while heavy boots walked around, muffled voices arguing. The red on the floor was easy to identify, even with the boots stepping all over and dirtying the floor that her mother always kept squeaky clean. And she was helpless to defend herself, she couldn’t do anything, because her hands were tied, she couldn’t….

Her breathing became ragged, her heartbeat accelerating and not in a good way. Suddenly it was very, very cold in the room, the previous heat evaporating from her skin. Panic was choking her, rising into her throat and she had to get away, away! Get free, fight! Fight! Now, now, NOW!

“Red! Redredred!”, Mikasa screamed those words out.

There was a kiss of something cold on her wrists but then the rope was gone and she was free, scooting away from her assailant on the sofa as far as it would let her. Finally opening her eyes, she saw Eren looking at her, with the cut rope in one hand and a knife in the other. Sensing her urgency, he probably decided to just cut the bindings instead of taking his time undoing the knots. He also saw just how distressed Mikasa was and didn’t try to move closer, giving her all the space she wanted. Rubbing her wrists, calming her breathing and realizing that nothing happened, Mikasa slowly got her body back into control.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do it after all.”, she finally said, earning a tiny smile from him.

“Of course, I understand.”

This was not how people reacted to being tied up, Eren had quite an experience with it. Even for those who didn’t like it, screaming and hyperventilating wasn’t normal. Mikasa’s reaction was violent and over the top, but it was clear to see that whatever plagued her was not something she was willing to share, and Eren did not press the issue. Smart guy.

“I should go.”

“Let me call you a cab.”, he offered immediately, grabbing his phone before Mikasa could protest.

Sitting in silence, she listened as he got her a ride, gallant as ever.

“He will be here soon.”

A nod. Good enough.

“Listen, Mikasa.”, she looked up from her lap, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Eren wanted to hug her then but held himself back because he could say that physical contact was something very far down on her priority list right now.

“Can I give you my number?”

She blinked at him, not understanding why he would ever want something to do with her again.

“I meant what I said at the bar,“ Eren continued, “I would like to get to know you. How about you give me a call and we meet someday. I’ll treat you to lunch or something.”

She was still on the fence, though, this humiliating evening left her ashamed enough that meeting the guy who saw her at her lowest was not exactly appealing.

“I’ll just give you my number, you don’t have to give me yours.”, he offered, “So If you don’t want to see me again, just don’t call. I promise I won’t stalk you.”

Finally, thank heavens, she caved in. Must have been the promise of free food.

“All right.”

One-sided number exchange later, Mikasa said her goodbyes and was gone, leaving Eren alone with a faint ember of hope in his chest. It was strange since she said about two to three full sentences that evening, but Eren could not shake that pleasant feeling that he had in her presence. And what was that spine tingle that tried to tell him that he met her before? No way, a girl like that he would remember. Why? Because she was exactly his type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to update today. But then the leaks came  
> Bros, I'm not feeling so good......  
> To take my mind off, I went over and edited the second part so here, have it as an offering to the gods to make ch 138 bearable.  
> For me, it's pure copium.

A week.

One week was how long Mikasa managed before the curiosity killed the proverbial cat and her fingers tapped the name of the newest addition to her contact list. Eren picked up on the fifth ring, sounding sleepy, which she thought strange considering that it was about two in the afternoon. Night shifts much?

“Yeager.”, came his muffled voice, followed by a long yawn.

It took her a second before Mikasa realized that she didn’t give him her number, as per their agreement, so he had no idea who’s calling.

“Hey, it’s Mikasa.”, she re-introduced herself, “Remember me?”

There was a sound on the other end, a shuffle of bedding as he sat up straight.

“Of course I do, the pretty girl with the pretty name.”

“The one and only. Listen, is that lunch offer still on the table?”

“Just tell me the place and time and I’ll be there.”

“Really? I can pick anything?”

He chuckled at how excited her voice became.

“I’m not a picky eater.”

“And it’s still on you, right?”

“Yep.”

“Well then…”

The sushi place was fancy, far above her poor-ass student budget. She was there twice so far, once when Levi treated her when the news of Mikasa being accepted at the university arrived, and once when it was her birthday and Sasha decided to splurge for her best friend. And boy did Mikasa love both these experiences. She felt a bit guilty, abusing Eren’s blind trust like this, but hey, he offered…

Plus judging from the state of his flat, he wasn’t doing half bad for himself. If it came to the worst, Mikasa was prepared to split the bill, she did have some money saved from her part-time job. The food was worth going broke and surviving on cup ramen for a few days.

Dabbing the usual dark makeup on her face, Mikasa put some effort into it for once. To make herself presentable and in faint hopes that looking good might save her from paying, she even went as far as putting on a skirt. Sasha whooped excitedly when Mikasa walked past the couch her roommate was currently devouring chips at. With a last frown at Sasha, Mikasa disappeared from the dorm room and towards the place of her meeting. She spent the bus ride on her phone, scrolling through and doing everything to distract herself from what was about to happen. She wasn’t nervous, per se, but there were some embers in her stomach. The guy was mysterious, an enigma, but he was a puzzle she enjoyed looking at, despite his weird rope thingy.

Eren wasn’t there when she arrived, so Mikasa picked a table, getting herself comfortable. When the waitress came, she almost sent her away, to wait for Eren, but then reminded herself that she’s, gods willing, not paying. Appetizer it was. When he finally appeared, she was already halfway done with the fried chicken pieces, which earned a raised eyebrow.

“Hungry?”, he asked, removing his coat and sitting down himself.

Damn, but he looked good. Maybe even better now, when Mikasa was fully sober and could appreciate the way his dark shirt hugged the broad chest underneath. To stop her staring, she looked down at her food.

“Famished.”, she agreed, “Forgot to eat breakfast.”

She skipped breakfast willingly to save space for this feast, but that was something Eren didn’t need to know. Satisfied and fooled by her little lie, he nodded before picking up the menu himself. The lunch progressed with somewhat casual conversation and excellent food. Eren asked her how she’s doing lately, and Mikasa described the procrastinating bliss she’s been living in since her last exam. That paradise was coming to an end, however, as she needed to get out of the city soon and back to her hometown.

“To visit your parents?”, he asked, understandably not knowing the bitter truth that Mikasa wasn’t ready to share yet.

Instead, she shook her head.

“No, I have part-time work at my brother’s gym.”, she pointed towards herself, “One personal trainer, right here.”

Luckily, Eren didn’t press the issue. The way he knew when to stop asking was an amazing thing, and Mikasa secretly wished that more people would be born with that gift.

The dialogue was nice and all, but it was mostly Eren asking questions about her and Mikasa answering. She wasn’t here for that. She was here to start putting the puzzle pieces together, to get to know the guy and she had to be the interrogator for that to happen. Changing the flow, she took the lead.

“So, Eren, how about we stop beating around the bush.”

He knew, the bastard, of course he did. The grin on his face was downright cheeky.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Please, as if you don’t know why I came here in the first place.”

He picked up one sushi roll that he was eating, with a fork like a damn savage, turning it against the light.

“The free food?”

She scowled at his amused expression.

“Because of my amazing company?”, he guessed again, getting a sigh in return.

“As if.”

“Wow, you hurt me.”

The smile present in the answer was infectious, and Mikasa had a hard time resisting it.

“You are quite the egoist, aren’t you?”

“So I’m told.”, Eren shrugged, unbothered by that accusation.

Unsure how to continue, Mikasa massaged her forehead. This guy was something else.

“Since it’s so important to you, “ Eren offered, “Why don’t you just ask?”

“Fine.”, looking back up, she met his emeralds with her greys, “What do you do for a living?”

“Care to guess first?”

More games? Fine, you’re on.

“Okay, sure.”, putting her chopsticks down, as she was a civilized person, Mikasa rested her chin on her intertwined hands, “Let’s go over what I know then. First, there is this strange… rope fixation you have, and you said that was caused by your job, right?”

“It’s not only ropes,”, he corrected her, “But it is related to my job, yes.”

“Second, when I called you yesterday you were still in bed, and it was around two, which means that you work late at night, right?“

“I could have been gaming all night, didn’t think about that?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll take my chances.”

“All right, then put the two together. What do you think I am?”

“A smug bastard.”

Sure, he grinned at that.

“That’s true. But professionally?”

Putting on her best thinking hat, Mikasa rolled the facts around in her head.

“A policeman?”, she tried.

“Not a bad guess, handcuffs and night shifts.”, Eren took the time to have a dramatic sip before finally revealing the truth, “But you’re wrong. Try again.”

Eren was for sure eccentric, so what was the job attracting these types of people? What if…

“Some sort of artist then?”

His eyes narrowed.

“I guess you could say that. What kind do you have in mind?”

“Singer?”

“Nope.”

“Painter?”

“No.”

Mikasa tried a few more art-related jobs that would fit Eren’s profile, but he shot all of them down. At the end of her rope, she pulled out a trump card. Even looking objectively, outside of that “he was totally her type” thing, Eren was very attractive. Combine that with strange working times and….

“Are you a model?”

“Yea…..Nope.”

Damn it. Out of ideas, Mikasa put up her palms in the international gesture of surrender.

“Ok, I give up.”

“Guess we will never know then.”, Eren leaned back in his chair, smugger than ever before, “What a disappointment.”

Out of words and completely against her usually serious character, Mikasa kicked him under the table. Hard.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Spill the beans, Eren.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll kick you again.”

Damn her legs were strong. Rubbing his shin and not sure that his bones would survive another kick like that, Eren decided that the teasing stage was over. Honestly, he never expected her to guess correctly since his occupation was very far from being usual. He had to tell her himself, as there was no way they could ever move on without Mikasa knowing, no matter how worried he was about how she might react.

Here goes nothing.

“Very well then.”, leaning closer, he put both his elbows on the wood, looking right into Mikasa’s eyes when he spoke.

“I’m a dom.”

The clueless look on her face was priceless.

“H-Huh?”

“Dom, master, and a hundred other ways you can call it.”

In slow motion, Eren watched as that clueless expression changed. With words falling and clicking into place, like the puzzle her brain kept referencing, the not-understanding look was replaced by a blush that began creeping up to her cheeks. In short, it was adorable.

“Y-You mean like… like….”

“Yes.”

“Err… I…”

And Eren waited patiently, finishing his drink, while Mikasa kept trying to say a word and completely failing at it. It took her about five minutes before she finally closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and steadied herself.

“So you’re like a s-sex worker? P-Prostitute?

“No and yes.”

“Huh?!”

“Technically, you’re right. But since I don’t have sex with my clients, I don’t usually call myself a sex worker.”

“Ok, I’m lost.”

“Well, it's quite easy. I fulfill the fantasies of the client, I take care of their needs, I make them…. Err..”, he looked around to see if no one was around – they were in public after all, “…finish, but I don’t do it myself.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“I’m saying that I can satisfy their needs without doing it the old-fashioned way. God bless technology.”

Mikasa was staring now, taking the information in.

“And your clients… what are they?”

“I deal with women exclusively if that’s what you are asking. But if you have a male friend in need of similar services, I know a great dominatrix, that can take them, she’s a real top of the class. She was my…”, his gaze slid over Mikasa’s face, lingering over the slanted shape of her eyes for a second, “ _senpai_ back when I was beginning.”

She groaned. He had to use that word to tease her, abusing the weakened mental state she was in right now – she couldn’t think of a comeback on that lame jab at her Asian side. And, to salt the wound, he was grinning again.

“You can’t dump something like this at me without any explanation.”, Mikasa demanded, “How did you even end up working like this?”

“It’s…”, kind of personal, he was about to say, but then he met Mikasa’s eyes and that defense he usually held up around his secrets melted.

It was crazy, he didn’t even know the girl that well, he had no idea what she was truly like. But she was here, sitting across the table, and her grey eyes saw right through him. And he… he did something unexpected.

Eren simply told her.

“When I was a kid, I was a bit fucked up. My dad…. He was not exactly a great role model. Mom was his second wife, he left the first after having a kid with her.”, he answered her follow-up question before she even asked, “Yes, I have a half-brother but we are not in contact. After leaving her, he married my mom and had me. I can’t say that he was a bad guy, from what little I remember, but he was hardly ever home. And one day, he completely disappeared. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead, neither does mom, and the police couldn’t find him. He’s gone.”

Mikasa, who had her own tragic parents-related story, remained silent, knowing that even years later it is hard to talk about stuff like this. Eren took a small break, a sip of water, and went on.

“I had a lot of issues from that, anger mostly. I lashed out on anyone or anything that I didn’t like, punching before asking. Bloodying people and getting bloodied myself was the only way to get the anger out, I did not know any better. You can imagine that didn’t go well in school. Mom did her best to keep me in line, but it was hard for her, too hard at times. Through sheer luck and the endless patience of my teachers, I managed to graduate, but the anger inside me didn’t die. Even as an adult, I was a colossal dickhead. But all that changed shortly after I turned eighteen and moved to college.”

“Why?”

“Because I met her.”

Who? and How? were on the edge of Mikasa’s tongue, but she held those questions in. Eren would tell her.

“It was one of the college parties, you know how those go. I was there to get drunk and get into a fight with someone because that was everything I cared about back then. I succeeded in that too, I punched some blond dude in the face and he didn’t take that lightly.”

“Did you beat him up?”

To her surprise, Eren tipped his head back and laughed.

“No. The dude completely wrecked me. He was a titan, both taller and heavier than me, and I later learned that he was a boxer as well. When I woke up from the beating he so generously gave me, I saw that a blonde girl had dragged me out on the lawn and was standing there still, waiting. Naturally, as I was a real gentleman back then, I spat out the blood in my mouth, told her to fuck off and tried getting up. Do you know what she did?”

“No idea.”

“She slapped me. Hard. I called her a stupid bitch, and she slapped me again. The third time, I got about two syllables out before her palm made another imprint on my face. And after all that, she kissed me, and I realized I was never so turned on in my life.”

Mikasa honestly didn’t know what to say.

“That’s….random?”

“For sure. But I was a raging asshole back then Mikasa. I know that saying it now, it looks like she was acting out of her mind, but you weren’t there.”, Eren shook his head, “Anyway, that’s how I met the future mistress A. - Annie.”

“How did she even know that you won't just flip out after she slaps you?”

“She didn’t. Later she told me that it was a hunch on her part, that watching me get into a fight with that giant for no good reason tipped her off, showed her that I might have some unresolved anger issues.”

“After that, she showed you the _ropes_?”

He didn’t miss the reference, it earned a respectful nod from him.

“Yes. She was partly working as a domme already, on her own back then, mostly for fun and the experience. She did things over the internet, with a few limited face to face meetings. Annie was always incredibly creative. She’s older than me by a year, and spent her time mostly half-assing school and perfecting the skills needed for her future job.”

“What happened after that party? Did you two became a couple?”

“Not really. We didn’t date, like at all, but we became good friends, and Annie would train her techniques on me.”

“So what, she like tied you up from time to time?”

He nodded.

“That and other things. We practiced on each other, but we never made it sexual. I know it sounds crazy, but you didn’t meet Annie, she’s can drip hot wax on your nipples without batting an eye. I’d say that’s part of her charm, she’s completely stoic while working.”

“And you?”

“I’ll be honest. In the beginning, it was weird as hell. But when we kept doing it, I realized that my anger was subdued by it, that this helped me overcome it for the first time in my life. With all the discipline and focus this required I managed to be in control of my life for what felt like the first time. It was still difficult for me, I admit, but Annie was always there to put me back in my place when I misbehaved.”

“How did she know that this was what you needed?”

“Annie also had… issues when she was younger. And this thing helped her through it, so she thought I might be the same. For the record, she was right.” Eren was having a pleasant memory trip, and Mikasa kept silent, not wanting to interrupt, “Anyway, we ran into some issues after I realized that I prefer being the top, because Annie sucks at being the submissive. That led us to finding a new girl who liked being the bottom.”

“Finally a girlfriend?”, Mikasa tried again, but he chuckled.

“Nope, this one had a catch too. She’s mostly a lesbian.”

“ _Mostly_ a lesbian?”

“Yea, she’s bi, but prefers women.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Why would I? She was tiny and amazingly flexible because she does gymnastics. Incredible performance partner, I still work with her from time to time.”

“But why didn’t she find a female partner then? If she prefers women that is.”

“She did, sort of. Remember that Annie worked on her too, I think that was why she even agreed to do it in the first place. But with a blindfold around her eyes and tied up so she couldn’t touch us, she kind of stopped caring who’s holding the vibrator.”

Mikasa felt like this was all a big joke, but Eren was completely serious.

“You had this little triangle of fun for how long?”

“Till we graduated. After that, Annie and I found the agency and got employed there, and Krista went on to become a doctor.”

“I’ll presume that Krista was that flexible one?”

“You’d presume correctly.”

“She’s a doctor, but she still does… things? With you?”

“She performs with us sometimes if that’s what you’re talking about. Nothing else.”

“You want to tell me that you’ve been doing BDSM…. stuff to each other for years and never fucked?”, Mikasa shook her head, “I don’t buy it.”

“You don’t have to, but it’s the truth. My relationship with both Annie and Krista was strictly professional in this. We are all great friends, however crazy that sounds.”

“Then how did you develop your “can’t have sex until the girl is tied up” thing.”

“I dated in college normally, not much mind you, but a few flings found their way to me. Then it was simple. When I had sex, I didn’t find myself half as aroused as I was when Annie slapped me for the first time. To fix that, Annie suggested that I try getting my hobby into play.”

Hobby, that’s one way to call it.

“And how did it go?”

“Not great. The first two girls said that I’m a creep and left. But the third one agreed and…”, Eren leaned back again, folding his hands behinds his head, “the experience got way better.”

“Fine, but if you enjoy it, why don’t you do it at work then? I’m sure some of your clients would appreciate it.”

“I’m sure they would, but I have this strange need to differentiate between work and pleasure - I think I caught it from Annie. I can’t get into it when I know that the person I’m tying up paid for it.”

“Strange.”

Eren didn’t argue.

“Strange indeed.”

All right, cool info dump and all, but Mikasa was more confused than anything. He was a sex worker BUT he didn’t have sex with his clients BUT he preferred to have the toys in bed while doing it. What the hell?

“Can you like, describe what you do then? I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

Eren shrugged.

“Sure. After making the initial contact, through the agency of course…”

“You’re still at the same one?”

“Yup, much easier that way. Don’t have to deal with things.”, Eren scrunched his nose, “Like taxes.”

“Okay, so some bored lady picks you at your company’s website, and then what?”

“Then we do the first meeting, through phone, email, or in person, that’s up to the client. There, we discuss important things, like what my hard limits are.”

“Which means?”

“Things that I won’t do, for various reasons.”

Mikasa didn’t ask what those were, so Eren continued.

“With that out of the way, we talk about what my client wants, what sort of fantasy I would be fulfilling. Once I have a picture in my head, I recommend the place to meet – one of the places owned by the agency, dungeons if you want, or even the clients own place.”

“You go to people’s homes with that?”

“If they want it, yes. It fits the best for certain scenarios, and people usually feel much more comfortable there.”

“And they trust you? I mean, you could tie them up and rob the place.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I never thought of that?”, Eren scratched the back of his head, “That’s a valid thing what you said, but I have the agency to vouch for me.”

“Okay. And then?”

“Then I gather the gear, we meet at the place we picked, have a quick recap to make sure I’ll do everything she wants, pick a safeword and we are good to go.”

“And you do what?”

“Mikasa, my range of services is very wide.”, putting one hand on the table, Eren began counting, finger by finger, “Bondage, suspension, pain stuff like caning, whipping and more. Waxplay, petplay, some electro, and…”

“Ok, ok! I heard enough!”

“I’d imagine so. From how you reacted when I put the rope around your hands, let me guess that you are vanilla, right?”

“Huh?”

“It means like basic – that you don’t do anything strange in the bedroom.”

“No, I…”, Mikasa ran a hand down her somewhat heated forehead, “I’m very _vanilla_.”

She was even more inexperienced than vanilla, but that was personal.

“Weird.”

She fixed him with a look.

“Why is that weird?”

“It’s just…” he gestured towards her, “People with your style are usually into it.”

“My style? You mean black?”

“Dark, goth, however, you want to call it.”, he reached up, tapping his ear, at the same place where Mikasa’s cartilage was pierced, “And those things are also not completely usual.”

“I guess I am a bit strange, but nothing compared to you, sir. I never even imagined….”

“Well, the big mystery is over, the cat is out of the bag.”, he looked at her with a strange emotion in his eyes now, one that Mikasa couldn’t quite decipher.

It looked like… worry?

“We can still be friends, right?”, he asked.

It was not like Eren did anything bad to her, and while his job was a bit shocking, he was nothing but the perfect gentleman.

“Right, of course. I… I’ll need some time to digest this, I think.”

Eren watched her, tapping his fingers against the table, teeth chewing his full bottom lip. He was thinking about something, Mikasa could tell, but before she could ask, he dropped the bomb at her.

“Come to one of my shows.”

“Huh?”

“My shows. I don’t do individual clients only, I perform at clubs too. BDSM clubs that is. I’ll write the address down.”

She was shaking her head before he even finished the sentence.

“N-No, I.. .No... I’d never.”

“I’m not asking you to take part, there will be plenty of people as spectators. And don’t worry about being recognized or something, the club is members only and you can grab a mask at the entrance if you want, your identity will be safe.”

His words burned with intensity now, but his eyes did even more, and Mikasa was drowning in it.

“W-Why is it so important to you?”

“Because I can see how you look at me now. You think that I’m some sort of pervert, that what I do is unnatural, not normal. I want to show you that it can be beautiful too, that there is nothing wrong if two consenting adults have a go at something like this.”

“I.. Uhm…”

The address written on a napkin, Eren slid it over to her.

“Listen, I obviously won’t force you into anything, this is your choice. The show is next week and then again in two weeks. You said that you are leaving the city soon, right?”

She nodded, wordless.

“Is it far? Or could you theoretically come back for the evening?”

“It’s not that far.”, Mikasa replied, finding her voice again, “Like an hour and a half drive.”

“All right. Let’s put it like this, if you want, come to the second show, the one that is two weeks from now, the club will be less packed, and I will tell the bouncer to let you in. Just let him know that Eren sent you. If you don’t want to, that’s fine too, I will understand.”

She nodded, once again retreating to no-words strategy. Eren took it as a cue, standing up.

“I’ll go settle the bill.”

When he came back, he grabbed his coat, putting it on while Mikasa sat there, gears in her head turning.

“If you won’t show, I’ll know that you are not interested in that part of my life, but that doesn’t mean we can’t meet again. Right?”, he smiled at her, “If you ever want a free lunch, give me a call.”

That said, Eren half-turned towards the exit, ready to go when Mikasa’s voice interrupted him.

“Eren?”

“Yea?”

“Give me your phone.”

He did so automatically, even unlocking it for her. It wasn’t like there were any more dirty secrets he had to hide from her, not after today. Mikasa worked for a while, tapping the screen before she set it back on the wood and slid it over to him. Picking the device up, Eren saw that he had a new contact added – certain Mikasa Ackerman.

“This will be easier if we have a way to get in touch with each other right?”

Now he was the one dumbly nodding.

“Right…”

“I don’t know if I will turn up for your show, but I want to meet again. I don’t want to cut and run because of what you told me today. You’re a nice guy.”

“You’re saying that because I bought you lunch.”, Eren accused her with a smile, getting some bravado back.

She winked at him.

“Perhaps.”

Still smiling, Eren pocketed his phone, feeling like he got more out of this meeting than he even dared to hope for.

“Well, I’ll see you around then, Mikasa.”

“Take care Eren.”

She watched him leave the restaurant, her lips curved upwards. When he disappeared from view, she ran her hands through her hair, a half-amused/half-nervous giggle falling from her lips. She had never asked this many questions in her life, not even in her classes. And the answers she got were…. something else.

This guy? This guy was getting more interesting by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am repeating myself, and I will keep repeating myself because it's true. I've never felt as "invested" in manga as I am in SnK. I've never been as "invested" in character as I am in Mikasa, never been that much into ship as I'm into EreMika. And I don't think that I ever will. 
> 
> If the end is what it looks to be right now.... I don't know if I can handle it. Honestly, I might just shut down any interaction with the manga/fandom and be done with it. It hurts too much.
> 
> Sure, I'm just freaking out over leaks right now, nothing is here yet, nothing is set in stone. 
> 
> But there's always the possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking in some edits to set up plots further up in the story. If you spot them you get a cookie ^^

In the following week, Mikasa learned more about sex than she ever did before. While the internet itself was a fickle teacher, giving facts and hundred and more opinions from anonymous users, Eren was an endless well of knowledge. It was her who asked first too, he didn’t even try to talk about it until Mikasa brought it up. But how could she help herself, with such an insane bomb being dropped on her!

By the way, I’m literally being paid to tie women up. How’s the sushi?

Yea, that wasn’t happening.

First things first – she googled the name of the agency he worked at, just to be sure that he was not bulshitting her, but everything Eren said seemed to be true. The website was there, displaying the “ wide variety of services done by long-term professionals”. Although Eren’s name was not there, he told her that he is listed as Master E, a thing she immediately questioned. Over the phone, of course.

M _:_ _Master E? Damn that’s lame._

E _:_ _You wound me :(_

M _:_ _I mean seriously, couldn’t you be something cooler?_

E _: Such as?_

M: _I don’t know! Master Evil. Dungeon Master. Lord of the Night?_

E : _Yea, I’m sure that dungeon master would be turning heads_

M : _….. Orgasminator?_

E _: Mikasa pls_

M : _Lord horsecock_

E _: Stoooooop I beg you!_

M : _Fine fine, you’re just jealous I’m that much better at naming than you_

E : _Sure am._

When he didn’t continue, Mikasa took the initiative.

M : _Sooooooooooo, gonna tell me where the Master E came from?_

E : _Simple. Annie wanted to be Mistress A so I just latched onto her vibe_

M : _Uh-hu. So you are just that much unoriginal_

E : _:( sadly_

Just imagining Eren pouting at his phone made Mikasa’s evening that much brighter. She wanted to see more of it.

M: _Latching on Annie, you do that a lot don’t you?_

E: _Why is that?_

M : _Well, she’s the one who introduced you to this whole thing and even today she is the best at your agency, the most advertised one too. Playing catch up your whole life? Maaaaaaster E? :P_

E: _Hey, it’s not my fault that men are bigger pervs than women._

M : _Excuses, excuses…_

E: _To be honest, I don’t mind being behind Annie, she’s good at this. Also, don’t tell her this, but she scares me sometimes_

M: _Scares you how :O_

E: _Annie can be really brutal when she gets into it. Nothing the clients don’t ask for, mind you, but still. If you’d see her victims….. the wounds……_

Mikasa's breath caught in her throat.

M: Are you serious?

E: I don’t know…. Am I?

E : _;)))_

M : _Dork._

She frowned at her phone, but still looked when the answer pinged in.

E: _I am partly serious though. She can be a nightmare, sometimes I feel like she’s on a one-woman crusade against the male population. And she’s getting paid for it too!_

M: _She sounds like a hell of a woman._

E: _You bet :)_

Master E also had several scenes online, to be bought and watched, and a few times Mikasa almost clicked the button and spent her hard-earned cash on kinky porn. It was the promise of a live show that stopped her from doing so. She didn’t know if she’s going to go yet but buying a video of something she could watch happening in real time was a waste of money. No, she wouldn’t spoil that surprise.

She learned much anyway, way too much even, things that made her blush and hide her face, things that made her throw her phone on the bed. In moments like these, she was grateful that the communication was being done over the internet, as Eren was way too intense of a person to be talked about this face to face. Here, hidden behind her screen, she could pester him for ages, joking and making fun of whatever he gave her. And, during these conversations, she learned another important thing.

For a guy who was more or less a professional perv, Eren used a lot of emojis in his messages.

It caught her off guard, how normal and easy to talk to he was. She didn’t think that he was a monster or something, but Eren was right when he said that her opinion of him changed fundamentally once she found out about his job. Mikasa found herself texting to him, a lot, and he texted back, snapped photos until she started doing it too, and overall just had a great time. Levi was giving her sidelong glares when he kept catching her while she stared at her phone, grinning like a maniac, but she simply ignored him. How was she supposed to not laugh when Eren just sent her a photo of his cup from a coffee shop with a crying emoji. Apparently, they spelt his name wrong again and kept calling him Aaron.

M: _What’s the most common thing they ask you to do?_

She half hid her face in the pillow, already dreading the answer. The three dots that appeared in the corner indicated that he was typing an answer, and soon enough there was a ping.

E: _I feel like I’ll disappoint you here…._

E: _Most of my clients are easily satisfied - basic bondage/dominance stuff works wonders_

E: _They could do that with literally anyone else_

E: _Like their boyfriends and sometimes even husbands -.-_

M: _I take it that you dislike cheating._

E: _Strongly._

E: _I usually tell myself that it’s not really cheating since I do not have sex with them._

M: _Nice cope_

E: _Helps me sleep at night :p_

E _:_ _Some couples are adorable though._

E _:_ _I had the partner watching multiple times, or I was told to record the session for them._

E _:_ _and a few precious sessions ended with them taking over, those were the best._

E _:_ _not mentioning those who hired me to guide the husband in domming his wife, that was literally heaven for me._

M _:_ _So you like being the bdsm cupid?_

E: _I fkin adore it_

E _:_ _You should have seen his face when he realized how happy he can make her with a hitachi magic wand..._

E: _If only more couples could be so open with what they want…._

Mikasa frowned, typing an answer.

M: _Why aren’t they then?_

Ping

E: _Guess it’s the fear of being rejected, I don’t rightly know_

E: _Although…_

E _: Sometimes it’s the professionalism I bring to the table, and then I somewhat understand_

E: _I am doing this for some time, so I’d say I’m pretty damn great at it_

M: _Egoist_

He ignored that jab.

E: _BUT often it's just that lack of communication_

E: _You’d be surprised how many things can be solved if two parties talk to each other._

E: _I usually advise it too, tell them that they could be doing this with someone they love and not me_

M: _You undermine your own clientele like this? Why would you do that?_

E: _A few dollars ain't worth it if they could be happier. Then again, not every one of them takes my advice, it's difficult to open up about things like these._

That gave Mikasa a perfect chance to poke at him.

M: _Not for you :p_

Ping

E: _:D true, but I work in the business_

Mikasa Ackerman did not have wet dreams. Correction – Mikasa Ackerman did not have wet dreams before meeting Eren. Because now, she found herself bolting upright in the bed, chest heaving. That – that was something she was used to, because of the nightmares plaguing her ever since childhood. What she wasn’t used to was the tingly feeling between her legs and the faint dampness on her sleeping shorts.

She stared into the darkness of her room, her brain slowly recounting the events. Mikasa didn’t remember much, the dream slipping away from her as dreams tend to. She was the observer for the most part, watching Eren do something to a blonde woman she didn’t recognize. What it was Mikasa couldn’t tell, it was a strange and surreal experience. Eren tied the woman up first, then pressed something against her and let her writhe around in the ropes, her body unable to escape his grasp. He was talking the whole time too, a low murmur that Mikasa found almost as sexy as the activity itself. Eren’s voice was hot, there was no denying that.

Mostly, she remembered being turned on from seeing it, the unfamiliar heat pooling in her belly and lower, in that forbidden place. The dream culminated when Eren looked at her, leaving the blonde a panting and trembling mess on the floor. He turned towards Mikasa with a crooked grin, extending a hand for her to take.

“Want to join in on the fun?”, he asked in that low voice that trembled her entire being.

That woke her up. Now she was here, sitting in her bed with an unfulfilled ache, face flushed and pulse racing. Her hand absent-mindedly reached down, almost slipping beneath the elastic of her underwear before she stopped herself. No, she didn’t do this. She didn’t do this for a reason. A reason that, in retrospective, made the whole thing with Eren that much stranger, because it wasn’t just out of Mikasa’s character to do what she did back then.

It went completely against her being. A small part of her wondered if she would be even willing to go through with it in the end. If Eren wouldn’t pull out the rope, would she go all the way with him? Would her mind allow Mikasa to do that? Would those barriers she built around sex as a whole crumble?

Hardly. Not very likely. Maybe the accident was a blessing in disguise. Maybe Eren’s professional deformation saved them a lot of embarrassment later. Mikasa let out a long exhale, ruffling her long midnight hair. Maybe this, maybe that, maybe she should stop thinking about maybes.

To be fair, they did much more than talk about Eren’s strange work ethics. The range of things they discussed was wide. Save for her past, which she did not want to talk about, and made it crystal clear too, Mikasa shared a lot. She told him all about her brother and the gym, sent him snaps from her workouts and then typed back angry emojis when he called her sweaty tryhard. His overall ignorance towards something that was a big part of her life did raise a question. Grabbing her phone more firmly, she quickly typed it out.

M : _Haven’t you thought about doing any martial art yourself?_

M : _You deff got the figure for it._

A ping later there was an answer

E _:_ _Bold of you to say that when you never saw me shirtless :P_

E _:_ _But nah_

E _:_ _I’m a lover, not a fighter, when I go to the gym it’s to shape up_

E _:_ _I want my clients to get the best version of me possible_

E: _Plus, you’re just trying to recruit me to your gym, aren’t you?_

E: _Levi promised you a bonus?_

E: _Spill your beans, Ackerman_

Damn spammer. Yet Mikasa was smiling again, which made Levi, who just happened to be passing by, groan.

“Don’t you have a client coming?”, he asked.

She shook her head.

“In an hour, I’ve got plenty of time to get cleaned up.”, she made a gesture with her hand, “Now shoo, I’m having a conversation.”

“With Sasha?”

“Huh?”, she looked up, puzzled, “Why would it be Sasha?”

“Cause I never saw you smiling this much before.”

One week turned to two, and suddenly the day of Eren’s show was here. He remained true to his word, never bringing that event up, keeping it completely in her hands, if she wanted to show up or not. Mikasa was uncertain. The dreams were one thing, disturbing her usual routine. Although she would be lying if she said that they were unpleasant….

It was the mystery that pulled her in, she wanted to see these things for herself. Mikasa saw a lot during her _research,_ but that was different. She didn’t know the people, and watching it on the internet is one thing - but a live show with Eren….

All the stories he told her only fueled the flame. He always omitted names and such, for the discretion of his clients, but he didn’t hold back on the details. To be fair, Mikasa did ask for those. And damn, she was never this flustered by a simple line of text on a screen. Eren did _a lot_ of things, things that made her blush like crazy, things that fueled the strange dreams she was having, things that were hot as fuck.

Oh god, Mikasa was losing it.

Sasha wasn’t much help in her decision process either, because Mikasa didn’t want to share all the details about Eren yet. She told her friend that the guy from the bar invited her to a strange-looking place, and wanted to know if she should go.

“Did you two fuck?”

Mikasa frowned, realizing that Sasha can’t see her over the phone.

“No Sash, we didn’t. He’s a friend.”

“Oh, okay.”, there was a crack on the other side as she probably munched on another potato chip, “And is he a friend-friend, or friend-you-would-like-to-fuck-friend?”

“Why is that a question?”

Sasha giggled.

“Dunno just wanted to ask.”

“You’re not helping at all….”

“Because it's easy! You either trust that guy and go or don’t trust him, block his number and never see him again. Boom, solved!”

If only it was so simple.

Day by day, time passed, and suddenly it was here. The day rolled around and Mikasa woke up with a decision in her mind. She’s going to attend the performance. Eren was a great friend, and she was undoubtedly curious about this whole thing. She will be masked, anonymous, and if there is something she won’t like, the door will be there. This raised another question, however, of what does one wear to a BDSM club.

Mikasa, in her vanilla life, did not feel the need to buy anything made of leather or latex and wasn’t about to start now. There was one pair of leather pants she used to own until one day a completely random guy on the street told her that her ass looks really good in them. Mikasa threw those pants right out that evening, as public exposure was something she was NOT looking for. So, she had a small variety to choose from anyway. Mostly jeans, one or two skirts and a single black dress that she wore to prom and that probably wouldn’t fit her anymore. Standing in front of the wardrobe, she contemplated calling Sasha again but ultimately decided against it. Mikasa Ackerman is a grown woman. She can choose her own clothes, damn it.

In the end, it was just a simple shirt and jeans combo. She reasoned that it added to her secretiveness, as anyone could wear what she was wearing. Satisfied with her completely basic appearance, she headed for the door, grabbing the keys and popping her head into the kitchen.

“I’m heading out.”, she announced, “Borrowing the car too.”

“Oh? And you tell me now?”, Levi tsked, shaking his head, “Damn brat, you really have no manners. When will you be back?”

“Later, maybe tomorrow. Don’t wait up.”

The words were already forming in Levi’s mouth, but Mikasa spoke faster.

“I’m an adult, so please. Just don’t.”

And, to her surprise, he didn’t.

“Fine. But if there is even a single scratch on the car, I’m taking it out of your paycheck.”

“That’s fair. I’ll see you later then.”

“Later.”, he was already half-turned back towards the Tv, before he added, “Drive safely.”

The drive was long, an hour and a half spent in a snowstorm that was slowly but surely picking up the pace. With Levi’s car being what it was, a beat old box on four wheels, it was a tiny bit worrying. Mikasa shivered in her seat, cursing the weak heating that the car had, bundling herself more in the hoodie. But her desire to see Eren in action defeated the cold, and while she was frozen to the bone, Mikasa Ackerman successfully completed her heroic journey.

That’s how, an hour and a half later, she was standing in front of a completely unassuming building. The door was just like any other, with a small sign and everything, not strange in the slightest. The security guard might have been a bit of a giveaway. He was tall, wide and dressed in a tailored suit that fit him perfectly. When Mikasa approached, he sized her up and down.

“I’m afraid that this is a members only club.”, he spoke in low barytone, “Do you have a card?”

“I uhh... I was told that I can come in. I’m a friend of Eren, my name is Mi-…”

The guard raised a hand before she could finish.

“No names, please. We pride ourselves on anonymity.”

Seeing Mikasa nod, he continued.

“Mr. Yeager did tell me that someone might be coming and that I should let them straight in. So I will do just that.”, he stepped aside, “Once you enter, the masks will be to your right, and after choosing one please don’t forget to return it. Enjoy your stay.”

Mumbling her thanks, Mikasa dipped inside, finding herself in a small room. Heaven’s, finally she was standing somewhere warm, a pleasured sigh escaping her half-frozen lips. There were the masks, just as the guard said, and another door that led to the club itself. She could hear muted music coming through. First things first, she stepped closer to the selection, casting an inspecting eye over it. There were several types, all possible shapes and sizes from full hoods to tiny eye-masks. After a bit of healthy consideration, she grabbed a black one that covered the upper half of her face, more than enough to remain anonymous. It was not likely that she would meet anyone that knew her in here anyway, let’s be honest. Masked, ready as ever, curious and wanting to see more, Mikasa took a deep breath and entered the door, stepping right into Eren’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 should take a bit longer to deliver.  
> 1,I sort of burned myself out with all the updates I was spitting out recently, kinda feel like taking a short break  
> 2, There's much more that I want to rewrite in part 4, a lot of scenes will be changed  
> 3, That's about it, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter see you guys around! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily edited chapter 4, I recommend diving in even if you read the original.   
> I'm much happier with this version too ^^  
> Enjoy!

Intimacy and anonymity were the two feelings that the interior invoked the most. The light was muted, the colors dark, and her worry about the dress code completely unnecessary. Sure, a woman was wearing a beautiful evening gown, complete with elbow-length gloves, but she was talking to a guy in ripped jeans and a skull-decorated t-shirt. As Mikasa made her way through the club, she noticed that about a half of the attendants were masked as she was, the other half were probably regulars and didn’t feel the need to cover their identity. To get a better look at the overall layout, she parked herself at the bar, leaning on the wood and almost immediately being approached by a bartender.

“What can I get you, miss?”

Unsure of what people even drank here and knowing that she would have to drive home anyway, Mikasa decided on a safe route. Driving home did scrunch her nose somewhat, as the hour and a half spent in the freezing box Levi called car was not something to look forward to.

“A soda please.”

Soon the glass was at her elbow and the man left to serve other guests, leaving her alone. Taking a sip of the beverage, Mikasa looked around, taking the whole thing in. The club wasn’t big, but not small either, with several tables as well as booths for more privacy. The centerpiece that everything was aimed towards wasn’t the bar she was standing at, but a raised stage at the wall, obviously the place where the performances took place.

In fact, one was in progress right now.

A woman was there, dressed in a way Mikasa saw during her online research into Eren’s way of life. Thigh-high boots on extremely high heels, latex bodysuit, there wasn’t any skin shown yet it was sexy as hell. The whiteness of her outfit sat well with the blonde color of her hair, she was obviously not a beginner at this. The woman’s attention was focused solely on the man kneeling in front of her, facing away, as she twirled a whip between her gloved fingers. He was much more naked than the woman, dressed only in shorts and some sort of leather harness around the neck and shoulders. Despite the situation they were in, the blonde’s expression was that of a statue, completely calm. As Mikasa watched on, captured by the scene, she raised the whip and brought it against the man’s back with a loud smack. The sound made Mikasa wince. His whole body tensed at the impact, on the verge of collapse as the hit was strong if she was any judge. They must have been at this for some time because the abused skin was positively red, welted even.

“She’s really letting him have it tonight.”, said someone to Mikasa’s right, making her turn.

A tall, freckled girl was standing there, leaning on the bar exactly as Mikasa was, her eyes watching the performance. Dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, she was relaxed and unmasked, unlike Mikasa, this was definitely not her first rodeo. There was a twinkle in her gaze when she turned towards the newbie and continued.

“I know that it looks scary, but I assure you that he’s enjoying it. Plus, most dommes aren’t this harsh, Annie is one of a kind.”

So that was Mistress A, Eren’s mentor and friend. But despite valuing the confirmation, Mikasa wasn’t sure why the woman was talking to her in the first place. If she was looking for a playmate, she would have to look elsewhere, as Mikasa was not here for that.

“Look, I’m not here to look for…. Ehm... Partner.”

“Cool.”, the woman shrugged, “So?”

“Then why are you talking to me? Why are you telling me all this?

“You are new, aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Freckles grinned.

“You are rigid, your whole body is tense.”, she reached over, poking Mikasa in the shoulder, “Relax.”

The raven’s eyes floated back towards the stage, where Annie was. The performance went on and Annie circled the kneeling man. Like a shark, she walked elegantly in those heels that would make Mikasa fall on her face, clicking against the floor. Here and there she hit the guy, her hand moving so fast that Mikasa couldn’t even see. It landed with smacks, making his body shudder underneath the painful impacts.

“Easy for you to say.”, the raven murmured.

Freckles, who was also watching the performance, nodded wisely.

“Yeah, I guess that if I came in and the first thing I saw was Annie beating the living shit out of someone, I’d be spooked too.”

Another hit and this time it was too much, the guy fell over on all fours, shaking like a leaf. And Mikasa thought that Annie will stop, but apparently he was quite a masochist. Moving closer, the blonde dominatrix stepped on his back, grinding her sharp heel into his back. She said something too, her lips moving although Mikasa couldn’t hear it over the distance. When her slave didn’t respond fast enough, she increased the pressure of her foot, truly letting him feel how displeased she was. The pain finally woke the man up and he nodded, making her pull back. With a last deep breath, the abused guy straightened again, resuming his kneeling position. And just like that, the performance continued.

“Yup, that’s quite something.”, freckles commented, “Told you, Annie is a nightmare when she wants to be.”

“You know her?”

“Yeah, I’ve been coming here for some time.”

“You are a performer?”

“Nah,”, the tall girl shook her head, “I don’t enjoy this thing too much.”

Mikasa’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Then why are you coming here?”

“Isn’t that the question…”

Such random secrecy out of nowhere made Mikasa frown.

“What, you’re not gonna tell me?”, she asked with a certain fire in her voice, one that freckles noticed.

“Damn, easy there shawty, you have quite a temper don’t ya.”

Mikasa wasn’t short, she was quite tall actually, but the other girl still towered over her in all her glorious lankiness. Her frown deepened even more as she was staring up at freckles, an open challenge in her eyes. That was when the tall girl tipped her head back. And laughed.

“Gosh you’re adorable. What’s your name?”

“Mi-“, was all Mikasa got out before she realized that she was wearing a goddamn mask to keep anonymous. Ymir noticed her blunder, chuckling.

“If you want to stay anon, that’s fine by me. I’ll simply call you Mi then.”, she pointed at herself, “I’m Ymir.”

It was kinda funny that her name was accentuated by another loud whip sound from the stage.

“So Ymir, going to tell me what’s the deal with you and this club then?”, Mikasa pressed on, genuinely curious.

It interested her because she felt the same way. This whole BDSM thing was new to her, somewhat alien, and watching Annie it also felt downright brutal and scary. Yet she was here because of Eren, because of those damn green eyes that baited her, because she wanted to get to know him. Why was Ymir here? Was it also someone special? Was it.. because of Annie maybe?

Her thought process got paused when the performance changed again. The man was completely destroyed, covered in red welts from the whip, shaking in what must have been a haze of pain and pleasure As that seemed to please mistress Annie, she came to stop in front of him, putting one leg forward and tapping it with her whip. Immediately knowing what to do, the slave bowed low and began kissing her thigh-high latex boots. Eyes wide, Mikasa watched as he dragged his tongue over the shiny material, licking Annie’s heeled shoes after she whipped him nearly to death.

“Why so shocked?”, Ymir drawled, “He has to thank her for disciplining him.”

Annie was demanding even here, Mikasa noticed, because she didn’t allow her slave to stop until he worshipped all of her boots, all the way up to the middle of her thighs where they ended. She even nudged him with the whip when he worked slow or grabbed his head and dragged it left and right as if he was a dog. Only when her boots were properly licked clean, she gave the slave a single nod, allowing him to pull back.

“And that’s it.”, Ymir’s helpful commentary, “Their play is finished.”

The room gave the pair a round of applause as Annie walked backstage with the guy crawling after her on all fours. If Mikasa could say one positive thing about mistress A after this, it was that she really rocked that outfit. Even her eyes were drawn to Annie’s ass when she walked, her hips swaying, because in the tight confines of the latex bodysuit it was quite a sight. Hmm, how would her ass look if she wore something like that? Mmm…

Wait, did she just think about _that_? Mikasa mentally slapped herself, taking a long drink of her cold soda to calm her jittered nerves. What the hell? How could she? She never… She would never…. God, what was this place doing to her?

“You okay there, Mi?”

“Yes, I’m okay. A bit scared I guess, that was so brutal…”

“Yup. That’s Annie for you.”

Mikasa had to know, the reason why Ymir was here, so loading her only bullet she fired it blindly.

“Is Annie your girlfriend? Is that why you are coming here?”

“Annie? My girlfriend? No, oh god no.”, Ymir shook a bit as if in fear, “I mean yeah, she’s hot as fuck, but I could never let her do _that_ shit to me. And if she does this publicly, imagine what she does in her private life. Good for her but I want no part in that, no sir.”

The comment brought some of Mikasa’s own fears out. If Eren worked here, did that mean that there was also a dark secret in his life? Did he have a torture room hidden in that flat, one that he would bring Mikasa in if she let him tie her up during their night? Would he also whip her this hard, leave red marks on her skin and then make her crawl on all fours like a dog? Jesus, the thought sent a shard of ice down Mikasa’s spine, making her shiver.

Maybe coming here wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe she should leave while she can. Maybe Eren was simply good at playing a nice guy, but once they would be alone…

She was just about to bolt for the door when the lights dimmed and a new performance was announced to be taking place.

“You asked for the reason why I come here?”, Ymir spoke, pointing at the raised stage, “There she is.”

The girl who walked on the stage was also blonde as Annie was, but shorter and somehow much less imposing. Might have been the clothes, as instead of a catsuit and high heels she was wearing a piece that looked like what gymnast wear. It was made from latex, Mikasa guessed, and left her legs and arms bare while covering her upper body. Her face was also much different, excited and slightly flushed, her features way softer than the dominatrix.

“That’s Krista, my girlfriend.”

So that was Krista. First Annie, now Krista, Mikasa felt like she was meeting every important woman in Eren’s life tonight. Still, seeing the tiny blonde on the stage, she couldn’t help but wonder.

“Your girlfriend? She performs here?”

“That’s right.”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Why should I?”, Ymir raised an eyebrow, “She’s been into this for a long time, and it would be damn selfish if I demanded that she stop because of me, no? Plus, when she’s on the stage, you can see that she’s genuinely having fun, and I would never take that away from her.”

Just then, the excited murmur that ran through the club announced that the other participant entered the fray.

“Lookie here.” Ymir said, looking away from Mikasa and back towards the raised floor, “There’s Krista’s rigger for the night.”

Looking back towards the stage, Mikasa’s breath hitched, because the other person was someone she knew, and her cheeks got redder from watching him move.

Eren wasn’t dressed in anything scandalous. A suit, dark as a sin, the perfect fit betraying that it was tailored specifically for him. His hands were covered too, in black leather gloves, the only skin visible from his whole body was the dark smile. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he even had a mask on, but it was more of a decoration than an attempt to hide who he was. Mikasa would guess that everyone in the club knew that, and the little lacy piece sitting around his eyes did nothing to confuse them. Eren dipped his head down to whisper something in Krista’s ear, making her giggle. At the same time, a ring slowly descended from above, stopping to hover over the pair.

“Ooh, a suspension, those are fun.”, Ymir noted, “Krista will love it.”

Focusing back on the scene, Mikasa saw a table in the back of the stage, one that wasn’t there before, laden with various tools and things that she had trouble identifying, even with her research beforehand. Maybe Eren was feeling basic tonight, or maybe he wanted to show off, but the thing he picked up wasn’t any of the spreader bars and bondage tools, but a simple rope. He showed it to the crowd first, like a magician, creating a ripple of laughter.

“Comedian.”, Ymir commented next to her.

Comedian or not, when Eren got to work the whole club fell silent. Mikasa didn’t fully understand what was happening in front of her, but she could say that she was watching a master at work. First things first, he gently guided Krista’s hands behind her back, tying them together in various loops that went all the way from the wrist to her elbows. His work was slow and unrushed, letting his sub feel every knot, every tightening of the rope. It wasn’t only for show, Eren was also careful, mindful of where he placed the rope so it wouldn’t restrict any important blood flow. A new rope from the cart, and now he was working on Krista’s chest. The ropes circled her breasts, went up and around her shoulders and created a pretty pattern against the white latex she wore.

He wasn’t handsy at all, Mikasa noticed, he worked as a professional, letting the rope do its magic. He didn’t grope Krista, didn’t take advantage of the situation, he tied her up but the bondage was his goal, not lewd touches. With her hands and chest tied, Ere finally brought something new. A spreader bar in his hands, he once again showed it to the audience.

“Come the fuck on.”, Ymir groaned next to Mikasa, but from her voice the raven could say that the taller girl was faking the annoyance. If anything, Mikasa would say that Ymir was turned on. Somewhat understandable, considering that it was her girlfriend on the stage being wrapped up so nicely in those ropes. And, looking inward, Mikasa couldn’t say that she was feeling bad herself. This show, or whatever it was, interested her way more than Annie’s brutal punishment. Whatever Eren was creating there it glued her eyes to the stage, drawing her in along with his presence.

Mikasa wanted more.

Eren kneeled on the podium, fastening the cuffs to Krista’s ankles. The metal kept her legs wide open for everyone to see in a position that was downright embarrassing. Shit, it made Mikasa’s pulse race. Far from done, Eren grabbed a new rope and began working it around Krista’s hips and thighs. He guided it close, so close to the apex of her thighs, but didn’t touch, completely in control of his actions. Patterns, beautiful patterns pressed into the blonde’s flesh as he tightened the bondage, the meat of her thighs squeezed by the ropes. She must have felt it too, because even over the distance, Mikasa heard what left Krista’s lips.

A shameless moan.

Eren ignored it, deep in his professional mindset, but Ymir didn’t, swearing under her breath. Her hands twitched and Mikasa wondered if she wasn’t fighting herself, if she didn’t want to slip those long fingers underneath her jeans to find some friction. Eren wasn’t working on Krista, he was working on the whole club, every eye was turned towards his sensual actions. It was time to stop lying to herself. Mikasa was turned on by this, watching it made the heat pool between her thighs and she pressed them together to prevent herself from doing anything stupid. Most importantly, Eren’s show was ongoing.

With a spreader bar between her legs, ropes around her thighs, hands and chest, Krista was wrapped up beautifully, like a wonderful Christmas ornament. She was breathing heavily, Mikasa could see, her eyes glossed over as she was probably deep in that “subspace” she read about on the internet. It was so different from the first performance. Eren was tying Krista up, but they were hardly a master and slave, they were partners in this. Together, they created something beautiful, and it was still not done.

Straightening, Eren whispered something in Krista’s ear, getting a resolute nod in response. Seeing it, having the permission, he took yet another rope from the cart and began the last part of the performance. First, he tied it to Krista’s bound wrists before guiding it up and through the forgotten metal hoop, hanging overhead. That done, he secured it to the bondage she had on her chest, using the handles he prepared earlier. The second rope followed a similar road, but it was fastened to the binding around Krista’s hips. After it was also pulled through the hoop and secured to the chest one, now two lines were going through the metal. Once the ropes were done, he gave them a few testing tugs and Mikasa couldn’t help but notice how nicely the muscles of his forearms bulged.

Oh lord, she was truly lost.

The binding secure, Eren stepped back, giving a quick thumbs up backstage. With that, there was a gentle whirring sound, and the ring began to ascend, pulling the helpless Krista up with her. Eren was not the only one who knew what he was doing, Krista was no beginner either, letting her weight rest against the ropes instead of keeping rigid. It wasn’t high, half a meter above the ground, but that was more than enough to take Mikasa’s breath away.

Krista hung in the ropes, no resistance from her side, wrapped up so beautifully that she looked like an angel. Her small body was a host to this work of art, together with Eren’s efforts they created a thing of beauty together. Krista was deep in the moment, head bowed and blonde hair covering her face, her legs, spread wide apart by the metal bar, slightly trembling in excitement. And everyone could see, the whole club’s eyes were on her. They saw her forcefully spread legs, they saw the rope that bound her, they saw Krista’s flesh being squeezed by how tight the bondage was. Even more prominent now when her weight was resting against the ropes, when she hung in the air and the rigging was the only thing preventing her from falling.

They saw the art that Eren created, and they liked what they saw.

Somehow, Mikasa felt as if she was the one hanging up there, fully on display, tied up yet free at the same time. It wasn’t some sort of dark and painful dominance, this side was somehow soft despite the BDSM tag. The ropes restrained, sure, but they were a decoration too, beautiful knots pressed into white latex and skin.

The club erupted into applause. Eren took a step back, gesturing towards Krista as if most of the work was done by her. He bowed with a flourish and when he straightened, Mikasa could swear that the green eyes from behind the mask met hers. They stared at each other while the ruckus continued around them, while Krista still hung from the metal ring, obvious to anything.

And just like that, with those green eyes burning holes into her soul, Mikasa’s mental image of being on the stage was complete. She was the performer, dressed in nothing but a tight latex bodysuit. She was the one tied up, suspended, on display for the whole club. She was the one Eren restrained, tightly yet lovingly at the same, she remembered how the leather of his gloves felt when he spread her thighs far apart. He was touchy too, treating her much differently than Krista. His large hands squeezed her tied breasts, rolling her erect nipples between the fingertips and listening to her helpless moaning. Mikasa’s body was very different from Krista’s, tall and muscular thanks to the endless Muay Thai training, but she was a toy in Eren’s hands, putty and submissive. Her strong, perfectly shaped biceps and defined shoulders bent behind her back and were tied together at the wrist. Her muscular thighs spread wide apart by the metal bar, with rope digging into the firm shape, squeezing and massaging. He took advantage of that too, his long fingers slowly but surely making their way to the apex of her thighs, crossing the valley of her trembling abdominals to the forbidden place, to where Mikasa was most vulnerable, to the center of the inferno that was currently raging inside her body. She tried to close her legs, more as a habit than actually wanting to deny her master, but she wasn’t allowed too. The hug of the cuffs at her ankles was soft but firm, it didn’t let her keep him out. Ignoring her struggling, ignoring how she bucked against the tight bondage, Eren’s hand reached its destination. Two fingers stroked her sex through the bodysuit, and Mikasa could feel her sanity slipping away. Here he was, between her thighs and fully in control, the leather of his gloves squeaking as he rubbed her latex covered womanhood. Here she was, suspended and tied up, helpless and owned by him. And for some reason, Mikasa Ackerman wasn’t scared. For some reason, Mikasa Ackerman was turned on beyond any rational explanation.

The lewd image imprinted into her brain, the raven was brought back to reality. She never felt this way before, ever. Mikasa's cheeks were positively aflame now, breathing labored, and she couldn’t tear her eyes from the stage. The thing that happened wasn’t even that sexual in nature, both the performers were clothed, but it was the hottest thing she saw in her entire life. Her thighs have been rubbing against one another for some time, and to say that Mikasa was wet would be an understatement. Heart beating heavily in her chest, the forbidden place throbbing, she didn’t even realize how close she was to coming inside her pants in the middle of a nightclub.

Mikasa needed a change of underwear. She needed to switch places with Krista and be the one who Eren tied up and suspended from the ceiling. She needed him to bend her over the damn bar, pull her pants down and fuck her so hard that she will scream. She needed that beautiful rope around her wrists, restraining her hands while Eren thrusts into her repeatedly, making her world white and the coil in her stomach growing tighter and tighter and…

“Damn.”, Ymir whispered hoarsely, “He’s good. Fuck me but he’s good.”

The spell broken, her thoughts jumbled completely, Mikasa’s mind changed from horny to embarrassed. Humiliated that she was made this desperate by a sight alone, that her mind could conjure such images, that she could think such inappropriate thoughts. This wasn’t her, this was way too out of character for the quiet goth. The a-grade student had no place in a BDSM club, she couldn’t think about how it would feel to be tied up. This wasn’t her life, she didn’t belong here.

Mikasa turned away, hiding her face behind a curtain of midnight hair. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Eren invited her to make her feel more comfortable with what he does, he had no intention of corrupting her like this. He was a friend, one who wanted Mikasa to be more relaxed around him by showing her what he does in action. His was a nice gesture, an interesting glimpse into a different part of the nightlife, he would never mean to turn her into….

Into what?

A twisted pervert? If Mikasa was asked after Annie’s performance what she thought about this place, it wouldn’t be nice. But now, after witnessing Eren and Krista work so beautifully together, after seeing how incredible it can be, the raven wasn’t so sure on what to think anymore.

Confused and betrayed by her own body, cheeks flushed crimson by the self-humiliation, Mikasa shifted on her chair uncomfortably while the applause finally died down.

The performance was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter 4 didn't really make me happy in retrospect, I feel like I wasn't able to correctly express how I wanted the characters to feel. This draft does the job, in my humble opinion. :)
> 
> Also, I was threatened to release this, you know who I'm talking about.
> 
> Next time we finally cross the bridge to brand new content, so see you guys then :D  
> Hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! As most of you already know, this is a repost of the Red Flag story I had in my short stories collection. As it turned out to be more of a medium story, I asked the people reading it what should I do with it, and after getting the feedback saying that making it separate instead of ending it quickly is their preferred way, I followed their lead. The First 4 parts will be reuploaded and edited (lightly), and then we dive into the real fun ^^


End file.
